Until It's Gone
by viridianaln9
Summary: After Doomsday, leaves Superman close to death. Batwoman takes him to cure and becomes the Leader of both the JL and takes care of Metropolis but without Superman to keep her in check Batwoman has the rule over what happens and the Villain's just want Superman back. Gift to angelvan105


**Until It's Gone**

Summary: **After Doomsday, leaves Superman close to death. Batwoman takes him to cure and becomes the Leader of both the JL and takes care of Metropolis but without Superman to keep her in check Batwoman has the rule over what happens and the Villain's just want Superman back. Gift to** _ **angelvan105**_

Note: **So Happy Early Birthday angelvan105, I hope that you like the story as well as everyone who reads it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network and I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **Until It's Gone**

The Bat plane arrived to Metropolis and Batwoman was trying not to seem worried, but she was. She also got down immediately from there and saw that Lois was cradling him and it surprised her, when she heard his voice.

"Bat-Bat." Superman said. Batwoman moved and she moved Lois out of the way before she grabbed onto Superman and cradled him causing everyone to be in-shock she was angry.

' _Beam us up.'_ Batwoman snapped into the com.

"You can't—"Lois said but Batwoman glared at her to shut her down.

"Unless you want him to die, you will let me deal with this." Batwoman growled out.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Batwoman and Superman arrived to the Watchtower and Batwoman began to spit out orders for everyone. She was already moving.

"Bri?"

"I'm here, don't you dare Boy Scout." Batwoman said and he held her hand; she was already showing the sun-lights around the room.

#

"How is he?" Wonder Woman asked when Batwoman and Martian Manhunter came out.

"He is not well." Manhunter said to them. Batwoman didn't answer at all. J'onn was feeling the entire feelings that Batwoman was having and it was not pretty.

"Is she alright?" Flash asked everyone had known what happened when Jason had been killed off and it had not being pretty.

"I don't know." J'onn replied and he didn't like it because Batwoman had blocked him from her mind.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The next two months had made many people from Metropolis to know fear; with Nightwing taking care of Gotham. Batwoman was taking care of Metropolis. She was in the roof as someone was breaking into the bank.

"No, no, no." the robber began to yell and he ran for it but he was stopped and brought up to the roof.

"Drop it." Batwoman growled and the robber was whimpering.

"Where's Superman?"

"He isn't here." Batwoman growled and grabbed him from the shirt and he fainted.

#

In the Daily Planet everyone was writing about the Dark Knight.

"Everyone is frightened." Jimmy told Lois.

"Are you angry you having been able to get a photo?" Cat asked.

"I'm not going take the chance, I like my camera." Jimmy told them because they had heard that Batwoman had destroyed the camera from them.

"We haven't heard anything about Superman." Lois told them worried.

#

"You need to wake up, Superman." Wonder Woman said. "Batwoman has taken control of the Justice League and without you she is just dark, even Red Hood has tried to help."

"Wonder Woman, Batwoman has called for a meeting." Flash said.

"But we had a meeting two hours ago." Wonder Woman said.

"She says that she wants to make sure that we understand, what will do." Flash told them.

"But."

"Let's go, she already screamed." Flash said.

#

Metallo had tried to do damage and was going to attacked Batwoman. He showed his Kryptonite Heart.

"Do I look like _'HIM'_ to you?" she growled out.

"I will not back down from you." Metallo told her. Batwoman didn't say anything just began to go fight him. Metallo didn't last too long before two batarangs were imbedded into his kryptonite heart and exploded there.

'Batwoman." She turned to glare at Lois who was coming her way.

"No." Batwoman said and disappeared out of nowhere.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Luthor was doing his new scheme and he knew that he shouldn't do it, not with Batwoman around but he was tired from being scared, not that he was from Batwoman of all people. But she had already put 'FOUR' of the Superman's villains in a hospital of all places and they were a bit traumatized, he didn't want that but it had been six months, so he was using a suit. He had been destroying some part that he wanted to buy and pretty much remake to a way he wanted, but before he could do much damage.

'Ha." he began before the suit was being dismantelled.

"What have you done Luthor?" Luthor looked up to see the Man of Steel himself flying high in the sky. The people around the city were cheering for him as if he was a gift.

"You will not stop me."

"I gave you a chance." Superman said before moving in.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Clark walked in Wayne Manor to get to her office, he was feeling a lot better he had to admit that and as he walked he felt a little bit at peace. He didn't knock on the door of the office because she had been avoiding him since he woke up which had been a week ago, he could still remember.

#

' _Who brought me?' he had asked J'onn._

' _Batwoman did.' J'onn told him, going so far as showing him the memories of her holding him and telling him not to go._

' _She stayed with me?' Clark asked._

' _She would come here and it with you.' J'onn told her and Clark had to smile at that._

' _Thank-you, J'onn.'_

#

"You know people knock." He turned to look at her.

"If I did you would have ignored me."

"I wasn't ignoring you Kent, as you can see I have been busy with my own city, I had to put it on hold" She told him. Clark smiled at that.

'You didn't have to." Clark told her.

"Well now I know-" She didn't get to finish as Clark moved fast toward her and kissed her deeply as he could. She returned the kiss before she pulled away from him and he let her.

"Why did you?"

"How can I not, really Brianna." Clark told her.

"So you're thanking me?" she asked.

'No, now I'm taking you because whatever you did has kept my villains a little down and Toy Man was actually happy to see me." Clark told her. "Let's go." He said pulling her.

'Clark I have."

"Richard can handle it, he has for all this months and I don't think he would mind me taking his mother on a date." Clark said pulling Brianna close.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end. So I hope that you guy like it and don't forget to review.**


End file.
